warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Iron Skin
} | misc = 1.5 / 2 / 3 / 3 s (invulnerability duration) |info = *Rhino hardens his skin to create a reinforcing buffer with 400 / 600 / 800 / 1200 base health. Rhino's total armor multiplied by 250% is also added to the buffer's health. Upon activation, Iron Skin is invulnerable for 1.5 / 2 / 3 / 3 seconds. All incoming damage that is absorbed during this invulnerability period is converted into health and added to the buffer's health. While the Iron Skin is active, Rhino becomes immune to damage and status effects. Iron Skin will expire when the buffer's health is depleted. **Iron Skin's total health, before absorbing damage, is multiplicatively affected by Ability Strength. **Iron Skin's health uses the following expression when accounting for Ability Strength: (Base Health + (Armor Multiplier Base Armor (1 + Armor Mods))) (1 + Ability Strength) + Absorbed Damage}}. **Note that the base armor value is different between Rhino and Rhino Prime; while Rhino has 190 Base Armor, Rhino Prime has 275 Base Armor. **As an example for Rhino: ***With a maxed and , a Rank 3 Iron Skin cast by Rhino will have an initial health of 190 2.1)) 1.3|mt=y}} before absorbing damage. **Modifying that equation for Rhino Prime: ***With a maxed and , a Rank 3 Iron Skin cast by Rhino Prime will have an initial health of 275 2.1)) 1.3|mt=y}} before absorbing damage. **While active, a health counter becomes visible on the ability icon that tracks Iron Skin's health percentage from 100% to 0%. **The amount of health gained from absorbed damage is displayed in the HUD beside Rhino's shield and health indicators while Iron Skin is invulnerable. **Self-damage does not contribute to Iron Skin's health gain during the invulnerability period. **Despite invulnerability, status effects are not ignored during that period, allowing debilitating status effects such as knockdown and cold procs to occur until Iron Skin fully activates. **Invulnerability duration is not affected by Ability Duration. **Status effect immunity includes crowd-controlling effects such as knockdowns and staggers. Energy drains from Ancient Disruptors, including the small amounts of energy they drain with each melee attack, are resisted. However, Eximus energy drains and Nauseous Crawler disables are not resisted by Iron Skin. *Iron Skin protects Rhino's health from damage that bypasses shields such as damage. *Allows Rhino's shields to regenerate while active. *Can be used to both block and pass through Corpus Laser Barriers and Grineer Sensor Bars. *Blocking with a melee weapon does not reduce damage taken while Iron Skin is active. *Using Iron Skin will not stop the health damage taken in the Vampire Challenge of Nightmare Mode. However, Iron Skin will not be drained. *When the air runs out in Survival, Iron skin will deplete almost immediately and recasting it will cause it to dissipate near instantly. *Damage resistance on Rhino, like Trinity's , other similar Warframe Abilities, and mods like Adaptation do not apply to Iron Skin (this list includes Armor). *Iron Skin uses object health, so incoming damage is not modified by type and cannot crit. *'Ability Synergy:' While Iron Skin is active, damage from will have a 100% status chance for effects. *For , Iron Skin's visual effects will take into account the chosen accent color. It is otherwise functionally identical. *Can be activated while sliding, jumping, forward flipping, wall running, or wall clinging. |augment = |tips = *Ironskin can be removed early by: **Entering the bubble of a Nullifier Crewman (Corrupted) **Entering the aura range of Combas & Scrambuses **Being dispelled by Stalker **Falling out of the map. **Host Migration *With a or mod, Rhino can cast Iron Skin immediately after the first Energy Drain tick in order to give himself a "shield" of sorts. *It is possible to gain a significant amount of health for Iron Skin by standing in the path of a Death Orb beam during the invulnerability phase. Be warned however, as the beam can quickly deplete said health if the player does not move out of the way once the invulnerability phase ends. *Using with installed before casting Iron Skin can significantly boost its health by boosting the armor. **By this method, you can easily reach over 50k of Iron Skin health by charging into a group of enemies when invested in armor and ability strength. ** 's armor bonus is applied to Iron Skin as long as Iron Skin's casting was started in the duration of the buff. *** can help by providing the ability to re-cast Iron Skin at any given time, even with extremely lowered ability duration as long as you cast Iron Skin right after a Rhino Charge. * can significantly provide armor boost, effectively increasing Iron Skin's health by roughly over 100%. |max = |bugs = *Migrating hosts will completely remove Iron skin, regardless of the level it was at. *If Rhino manages to activate Iron Skin as he falls backwards and enters bleedout, his bleedout timer will reach zero and he will never die. He will remain in bleedout until he is revived. *Procs from damage can knockdown the player even if Iron Skin is still active. *Using Iron Skin while in a conveyor would make Rhino immovable. }} See Also * de:Eisenhaut es:Piel de hierro it:Iron Skin ru:Железная кожа fr:Peau de Fer Category:Rhino Category:Warframe Abilities